


Consciousness Over Tea

by girraffepancakes



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girraffepancakes/pseuds/girraffepancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the Homestuck Ladyfest Exchange 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consciousness Over Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimmauxillatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauxillatrix/gifts).



> for grimmauxillatrix,  
> I hope you enjoy

You don’t know where you are. How long have you been here? You can’t remember. Something happened; you remember your head hurting a lot. It doesn’t really hurt anymore, though. Nothing does.

You hear something, but not quite. It’s not the kind of hearing through your ears. It’s more like something is inside your head wrapping around your brain, snaking its way through your mind. You try speaking but it has a similar effect. Nothing comes out of your mouth, but you feel the vibration in your throat and chest.

There’s that sound again. This time you can start to make it into words, though.

_Open your eyes._

You do. Or feel like you do. Something tells you that your eyes aren’t actually physically open.

_Aradia, look at me._

You’re not sure what you’re seeing. You don’t even think you’re seeing it, really. More like experiencing it. It’s some kind of blob of various colors. You think there’s some brown there. Maybe some pink, too.

You try to ask it where you are.

There’s no verbal response, but you think it’s smiling at you. You try to smile back. You don’t think you do, though. You’re having trouble making any kind of movement or gesture.

_It’s okay, you’ll be able to soon._ It smiles again. And then it’s gone.

  
  


There’s more time after that in which you spend existing and also not existing. You wonder if you’re dead. If only that thing would come back; you could really use some company.  And some answers. You have so many questions.

_Try to focus._ The voice is here again and you start to think it’s female.

_Good,_ it’s almost like she’s listening to you in the way you are listening to her. Not necessarily in words, but in thoughts and feelings. It’s kind of like an aura, you guess.

Who is this girl?

_Don’t worry, I’m here to help. Or at least accompany you._

You’re not sure what it is you need accompanying through.

_Through this dream, of course!_ There’s another smiley feeling.

Your mental image of her comes into focus a little more. Instead of a blur of colors, she’s at least starting to take shape now. She looks like a person, more or less.

_I won’t always be here, but I’ll try to help you be less lonely when I am._

You’re grateful that she’s here. Everything’s still confusing, though. You wish she’d tell you what’s going on.

She leaves again.

  
  


The girl “visits” you a few more times after that; each time making your vision of her more clear. Everything’s still a little blurry, but you’ve made a pretty good idea of what she looks like. You still haven’t gotten any answers.

_Hi again, Aradia._ She’s back.

When are you ever going to learn her name?

_I’m sorry for being so vague. There’s only so much that even I know, though._

Does she not know her own name?

_Whale of course I do, silly. I just mean that I don’t have the answers to all your big questions._

The fish puns started up recently.

_My name’s Feferi,_ She says it like she’s stuttering to say the word fairy.

What a weird name.

_Hey! Like yours isn’t?_

You roll your eyes.

_Anyway, I was wondering if you might want some tea. It’s reely gloomy and dark inside your mind; maybe it would brighten things up._

Wait, your mind?

_Uh, I better get going. If you end up wanting some though, just let minnow._

She always leaves after you try to ask her anything about where you are or why. You know she said that she only knows a certain amount, but there’s obviously things she’s not telling you.

  
  


After so long of waiting in silence, you decide that the times she comes to you don’t have to happen only when she decides they do.

You try to call out to her. Is summoning her a thing you can do?

_Of course you can. I probably should’ve told you that earlier, huh? Isn’t it fin, though?_

Maybe shell- _she’ll_ give you some answers if you take her up on that tea offer. You don’t know how many more fish puns you can put up with, though.

_I’ll try naut to do them anemonemore,_ she giggles. _Okay now I’m done. But seariously, I’m glad you’re going to join me in the tea party!_

You don’t think she’s going to stop the fish puns. You also feel like you’re in some kind of weird Alice in Wonderland reenactment. As those thoughts go through your head, she both leaves and comes back. When she returns, a table materializes as well.

_A frond of mine used to reely enjoy having tea parties. I guess it wore off a little._

Okay then. She pours you a cup of tea and appears to sit down on something you can’t see. Is she going to give you some answers now?

_I guess so,_ she huffs. _So, you heard me say you’re in your head right now, which you are. That’s not all of it, though. You had an accident of shores, so your brain is just kind of... taking a break._

So, like, a coma?

_If that’s what you want to call it, shore._

She’s not real then, is she?

_Nope!_ She smiles a wide grin that makes you question what part of your brain came up with this kind of a hallucination.

How long until your brain wakes up again then?

_Whale, considering you’re able to sea me finally, prawnably not too long. Your brain is starting to go through it’s wake up roetine right now, actually._

When you wake up you won’t be able to see her anymore, will you? (You think she might’ve grown on you a little bit. You might not even remember her though, now that you think about it.)

_Again, nope!_ You won’t remember me or be able to sea me.

Oh. Well, you guess that’s just how things work.

She smiles at you and sips her tea.

 


End file.
